


Dez Segundos

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Light Angst, Portuguese, Short, Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Dentro de uma fração insignificante de tempo cabem tantos detalhes duradouros...
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dez Segundos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

No _primeiro_ segundo você ficou parada, me olhando _,_ transbordando incertezas que me deixavam com medo.

No _segundo_ segundo você abriu os braços, as mãos, o coração, e eu percebi o que há de mais bonito no mundo: _o seu tudo._

Tudo-Katara.

No _terceiro_ segundo seus dedos tocaram minha nuca rígida e você me envolveu em um abraço que eu não sabia que precisava até então.

No _quarto_ segundo eu fechei os olhos, se estivesse sonhando, que os céus me permitissem continuar dormindo para que eu pudesse ficar nos seus braços por mais tempo.

No _quinto_ segundo eu me permiti abraçá-la mais forte, inalar o salgado aroma dos seus cabelos, sentir sua cabeça sobre o meu ombro.

No _sexto_ segundo você começou a desfazer o abraço e aqueles milímetros de separação já deixavam-me ansioso.

No _sétimo_ segundo você olhou pra mim e sorriu, a tristeza foi embora deixando apenas a marca da sua gratidão.

_Sou eu quem deve agradecer._

No _oitavo_ segundo você passou por mim e eu jamais esquecerei o perfume herbáceo que ficou impregnado no ar.

No _nono_ segundo eu olhei para trás, fiquei vendo-a andar para longe do cais, esperando um sinal que eu temia receber e temia não receber.

No _décimo_ segundo você virou a cabeça, seus olhos encontraram os meus e ficamos nos encarando por mais _dez segundos,_ durante mais _dez detalhes_ que eu guardaria comigo por toda a vida.


End file.
